Pheromone Phenomenon
by oceanbang
Summary: (COMPLETE) When a mutant's pheromones control the X-men guys to do her dirty work, it's up to the X-men gals to stop her. Will it become a battle of the sexes between the X-men? Please ReadReview.
1. The First Guy

All right,a new fic. Whatever. Anyways, this fic is about a woman who can control certain men, and she uses her mutant gifts for bad deeds. And she has her eyes set on the X-men guys. How will the female X-men help them? Or will it have to be a battle of the sexes? Please review and send in any suggestions.

=================================================================

Bayville High School was just as busy as ever. It was almost time for the last bell, making the students anxious. The X-men were situated in their different classrooms, all dreading the danger room session they had scheduled for after dinner.

It had only been a month ago that they had battled Apocalypse, and won. But eventually, almost everyone in Bayville had forgotten that they had saved the world. But the mutant hatred had lessened. Most of the other people just didn't say anything or look at the X-men, which was in their opinion, better than being persecuted or disregarded.

Scott Summers closed up his books and piled them in his backpack as the last three minutes of the Friday school day ticked away. He had to get home fast because of his date with Jean. He needed plenty of time to prepare.

The bell rang finally, and Scott was glad most of his riders were in the room. Rogue, Kurt, and Amara were all waiting with him. Scott waited at his locker as Jean joined him.

"I'm really looking forward to our date, but please don't say anything. Kitty's onto something and you know how she gets." Jean pleaded, glancing over at the approaching Kitty.

"Sure thing Jean, whatever you want." He replied. Jean's gaze shifted at him, and she gave him a warm smile.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kitty asked brightly, as Jean tried to pretend she hadn't heard the question. Scott snatched his car keys out of his pocket, and slammed his locker shut. Kitty quickly followed the escaping couple. "Don't like, keep me out of the loop."

"Don't worry Kitty about it Kitty." Jean remarked, hoping to get the girl to stop interrogating her. Kitty shrugged her shoulders, as she followed them.

Amara, Kurt, and Rogue were already in the car, waiting for Scott and the others. Jean took the front seat, as Scott sat down in the driver's seat, putting the key in ignition. Kitty saw her opportunity, and phased right in between Scott and Jean, sitting in the small seat between them. Both Scott and Jean gave her a look, but then the car started.

"Don't mind me, just keep having your conversation."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Scott parked his car quickly in the garage. Everyone else but Jean quickly escaped into the mansion, even Kitty. Jean smiled at Scott as she got out.

"Seven thirty, right?" She asked cheerfully.

"Right." Scott answered before pulling back out. He had to check some places for the date, to make sure everything was in order.

Exiting the mansion gates, Scott put on speed, trying to make quick time, even though he had about four hours.

The busy streets of Bayville were as busy as ever, so Scott had to wait in traffic.

__

_ Of course I shoulder have expected this,_ he thought gloomy. But then he noticed a sign in a window of a building that attracted his attention. Scott turned the car off the road and parked in the plaza, quickly getting out to read the sign. Skimming through it, he read some of it out loud.

"Male models needed. Ages sixteen to twenty five. No personal experience, just brawn. Great pay. Sign up inside." Scott finished reading, and thought about it.

__

_ I do need a job, and getting it might impress Jean. I just hope the employers are mutant-friendly._ Scott decided to step inside and find out.

The room he was in was large and vast, with a low ceiling, and different equipment and things all around. It was chilly, but filled with sunshine. Florescent lights illuminated the room, but it seemed like no one was there.

"Hello? I'm here for the modeling job." Scott stated, but no one answered him. The teen mutant started to investigate the room, looking at all the different things.

"So you're here for the job?" A female voice behind Scott asked. He turned around to face a tall woman in her early twenties, with shoulder length brown hair, and bright blue eyes. The woman smiled sweetly at Scott, and took a few steps toward him. "Just sign that form over there please." The woman answered, pointing at a small table. Scott nodded and walked over to it, picking up a pen and filling out a white sheet of questions.

The teen mutant started to fill out the form, when he felt a hand slide up along the back of his sweatshirt.

"Hey!" Scott yelled, spinning around to face the woman. A playful smile played across her lips.

"Oops." Was all she answered with.

"I don't know if this job is for me." Scott started, thinking about Jean. Before he could move though, the woman's hands moved up the front of his sweatshirt, and up to his cheeks. Scott softly grabbed the woman's wrist and lifted her arms away from him. "I have to go." Scott remarked, turning on his heel, and starting toward the door.

"Strip down to your boxers now!" The woman ordered. Scott spun around with a bewildered look on his face.

"What?!" He shouted. The woman closed the distance between them quickly, and a purplish gas started to fume around her hand. She placed it on Scott's cheek, and suddenly he gave her a happy look. The gas disappeared, and the woman stepped back.

"Strip down to your boxers." The woman ordered. Scott smiled and yanked off his sweatshirt, and then pulled off his T-shirt. He quickly slipped off his shoes and pulled off his socks, followed by taking off his pants. The teen mutant stood there, only in his boxers. "Hmmm." The woman whispered, inspecting him. She ran her hand across his chest and then on his shoulder. "Well, you're obviously very fit for this job. Get dressed and go to the back room. I shall call you soon for a task." Scott answered the woman's order, pulling his clothes back on. Then he followed the woman's gaze to a door, and entered it, shutting the door behind him.

The woman laughed to herself, as she picked up Scott's form.

"Scott Summers, age eighteen. Well Mr. Summers, I'd have to say you have passed your job interview." The woman laughed again before setting the form down. "Now all I have to do is find a few more guys, and my army will be complete." The woman remarked, and then exited the building, leaving behind a patiently waiting Scott Summers.

=================================================================


	2. Searching for Answers

Sorry it took me so long to update. Well, here's the next chapter.

=================================================================

A worried Jean Grey sat quietly on a white sofa in the library. Her gaze switched the crackling flames of the fire that warmed the room, and the largest window in the room that showed her the weather outside. Lightning flashes in the sky as rain pummeled the window.

Jean knew how much Scott had been looking forward to their date, and it was almost time for it. He had still not come home since his trip to "make sure everything is in place" as he had called it.The redhead telepath lay down on the couch, and closed her eyes. If she could communicate with him telepathically, then maybe she could find out why Scott was about to miss the date he had so eagerly planned.Her mind roamed Bayville, searching for him. After a few seconds, she found him. But there was a block. For some reason, Jean couldn't communicate with Scott, his mind was being withdrawn.After pinpointing his location, Jean opened her eyes. The tall telekinetic decided to grab the closest people she could find, and take the SUV._ If you're in trouble Scot Summers, then I'm coming. But if you are purposely avoiding this date, then I hope you will be able to stand becoming my new sister._

_=====================================================  
  
_ The first four people Jean could find, which had been Rogue, Kurt, Bobby, and Ray, were now all inside Jean's SUV. Thankfully they had agreed to help. Otherwise, Jean would have resorted to dragging them along with her TK.

Jean started up the car with Bobby next to her, and Ray and Kurt behind her with Rogue in between them.The SUV shot out into the pouring rain and thunderous lightening. Powerful gales weren't going to stop Jean."Um Jean, maybe you should slow down." Rogue suggested quickly, as Jean was almost at the front gates, which were just starting to open. But as planned, the car shot upwards, shaking the passengers, all but Jean. But the SUV didn't drop down right away."Whoa, I remember the last time I was in a flying car." Bobby stated as he opened the door and looked down at the lights of Bayville. Jean figured he meant the time when she, along with Bobby, Kurt, and Kitty had been in the police car, escaping from the mansion when it had been attacked. She had used her TK to levitate the car then, but now she was much powerful.They were at least a hundred meters in the air. Jean noticed Bobby staring down with the door open, and quickly slammed it shut with her TK. Bobby had expected it, so he just stared ahead.Jean carefully dropped the car onto the road, in a more secluded area, and released her TK hold. The SUV pulled out into a main road, and in five minutes she parked the car._This was where I picked up I found Scott's mind,_ Jean thought. The building didn't show any distinct features of what might be inside, except for a sign."Modeling?!" Rogue asked loudly, speaking what Jean was thinking. "Scott Summers, hot teen model." Rogue waved her hands to model lights and billboards.Jean felt a twinge of jealously when Rogue had said "hot", but she knew plenty of girl looked at Scott in a way that would make Jean want punch them in the face. She also knew that Rogue's crush on Scott had mostly evaporated. The Southern Belle was more set on a certain Cajun. Jean didn't know all the details though."This is where he was when I made contact." Jean stated blatantly, getting out of her car. The others did the same, and followed her toward the double glass doors. There were no lights on inside.And I thought I wouldn't need this, Jean thought with a smile. She pulled out a flashlight and flicked it on. To her surprise, the doors were unlocked as Kurt and Ray pushed them open.There was a light in the room though, from a TV. Jean paid no attention, and continued to search for a light switch.There was suddenly a crash, causing Jean to spin and put her flashlight glow on an embarrassed Rogue."Ah'm okay, if you were just wondering. But look at this!" Rogue got to her feet and gave something to Jean. The others gathered around her."It's Scott's T-shirt he was wearing today." Jean answered. Rogue suddenly became red in the face and held back a laugh. She bent down, and pulled some more stuff up off the ground. Jean turned her light toward Rogue. "It's Scott's pants, socks, and shoes." Jean ended her sentence slowly. Rogue giggled loudly and dropped the clothes."Maybe Scott's runin' around in his boxers! Ah sure hope I don't find some boxers, not that I'd know if they were his or not. That would be weird." Rogue stated, but not defensively. Her looked was pointed at Jean as if say "but you would know". Jean blushed and continued searching.Finally, she flipped on the lights. Everyone looked her way as she did."Maybe he changed into some new clothes." Jean suggested, trying to believe it herself._Or maybe he became a stripper, Jeannie.__   
  
_ Jean gasped and quickly tried to block Rogue's thought that she had unintentionally picked up. But then the TV caught her attention."Turn the TV up." Jean ordered. Bobby, who was the closest, did as she said."Breaking news just in. It seems there is a bank robbery in progress at the Bayville Port Bank. Sources say a young man somehow blasted down walls with a sort of red beam. Sources say that this young man must be a mutant."The anchor put disgusted emphasis on the last word."Oh no, Scott!" Jean uttered, before taking off toward the doorway. The others followed her, until someone barred their path right in front of the entrance.It was a large man in a dark purple uniform with a mask. The mask covered his entire face, but had the mouth and eyeholes."Hey pretty, where are you going?" The man asked, grabbing Jean's arm in a tight grip. Jean sneered and broke her arm from his grip. "Aw, do you not like me?""Get out of the way asshole, or we'll make you move!" Ray shouted as he appeared next to Jean and shoved the man backwards. But suddenly Ray was lifted off the ground, but not by Jean's TK.A larger man from behind Ray, almost seven feet, was holding him up by his jacket. Escaping, Ray slipped out of his jacket, revealing his tight black muscle T-shirt. That, his jacket, and baggy black jeans compromised his outfit.Jean herself was wearing a dark purple long sleeve shirt with a white jacket, and dark blue jeans. Rogue was covered up with a dark magenta long sleeve blouse, a same color skirt, and black stockings. Kitty had chosen her outfit, which Rogue had tried to object to.Bobby had on a tight pale blue muscle T-shirt like Ray, a dark blue jacket, and baggy blue jeans. Kurt, in his holographic form, wore a dark red and white T-shirt with an unbuttoned black button shirt over it, and brown baggy pants. They were dressed for an outing, although Jean had planned to be without them on hers.The man by the door grabbed Ray's muscular arm, causing the electrical mutant to spin and place a strong hook punch across the man's jaw. He staggered back against the doors.The taller man behind Ray suddenly moved on Ray, grabbing him as he was turning around. Once again, Ray was off his feet. The man held Ray up by the front of his shirt, his grip high in the air, leaving Ray hanging. The end of his shirt only came down to just above his stomach because of the man's grip. The top part of his boxers was showing, but he didn't seem to mind. Jean knew most of the guys wore their pants and trousers like that, below their boxers but not way down. Well, at least Scott did, from what she knew.Jean caught a glimpse of Rogue staring intently at the held up Ray. Her gaze was probably on Ray's six-pack abs that was showing. Jean followed her gaze to confirm the Goth's gaze going up and down the electrical mutant._ So Rogue's interested in Ray. That would be Rogue, Remy, and Ray. The triple R triangle.__   
  
_ Jean almost slapped herself for thinking up something so futile. She knew the girl liked the Cajun more, and it was silly thinking about the other girl's love life.Jean's thoughts were interrupted as Rogue screamed, as a third man grabbed her. That left Jean herself and Kurt alone without an attacker, as she noticed a fourth man moving on Bobby."Kurt! Get to the car and call the others!" Jean ordered as a man dove at her. Without much concentration, he was sent into a desk.Kurt teleported with his trademark bamf noise, and appeared next to Jean's SUV. He flung open the door and grabbed a communicator.Jean turned her attention back to the fight at hand. Although she wouldn't call it a fight. Ray had blasted the guy backwards, but the man must have held tightly because he had taken a part of Ray's shirt with him. The bottom part of the front of Ray shirt was missing. The rip was up to his pecks. With his stomach bare and most his chest, Jean had to make sure Rogue didn't stumble into him.Rogue herself had already absorbed her opponent, and was shaking her head wildly."Jean, these men are being controlled!" She shouted, her voice breaking from her own to the man's voice. That creeped Jean out. "A woman, she can control them, so she must have Scott!" A male voiced Rogue stated."Jean, the others are on their way to the bank! You go meet them! We'll handle things here!" Kurt shouted as he appeared right behind her. Jean nodded, and flung the doors opened with her TK a little harder than she had meant to, thus causing the glass to shatter and the door to fly off their hinges.Jean jumped in her car, and glanced back inside.  
Bobby was out of his jacket now and had a rip just at his armpit that had ripped almost in half, leaving most of his side bare. He also had a rip around his T-shirt collar that left part of his broad shoulders and chest bare._Great, I just hope Rogue is careful with her skin-to-skin contact._  
Jean looked back forward, started her car, and took off.

=================================================================  
  
Jean was closer to the bank, so she got there before the others. And sure enough, it was her date, Scott Summers. Except he was dressed in something different.

He wore a tight gray tank top under a loose black jacket with the sleeves ripped off, and baggy black jeans. On one of his bare muscular arms was a tattoo. Jean brushed a red lock from her face, and took a closer look.Along his bicep was just three lines of dark purple, pale blue, and black that cascaded over each other._ When did that get there?_ The redhead moved in front of Scott, but cautiously. As she did, Jean also noticed Scott's hair, which was now kind of spiky. _I don't remember him leaving like that.__   
  
_ Before Jean could even reason with Scott, who had a load full of cash, he fired an optic blast. Jean easily blocked it with her TK, but Scott wasn't letting up. The scarlet beam encased her shield, barely avoiding her, but still destroying things behind her. The road seemed empty, which made Jean more comfortable.Jean took off into the air, releasing her shield. Scott looked up at her, about to fire, but Jean waved her hand, and her TK carried Scott into a wall. But that's when a puff of smoke and brimstone told her Kurt had followed her.The telekinetic mutant descended to the street, and found a heavily breathing Kurt and Rogue."A woman, she got Bobby and Ray." Kurt started."And suddenly, they started attacking us. It's like she has some love power over them or somethin'." Rogue finished. Then it hit Jean._ Of course! This woman must be a mutant! Maybe her pheromones are so powerful that she can control certain men! Those men must have been her minions! She must have Scott under her power! Why the hell did I not figure this out before?!___   
  
But as Jean came to the sudden realization, Scott was already on his feet, and aiming an optic blast straight at Jean. He like he had no regrets.

=================================================================  
  
"So boys, what are your names?"

"Ray Crisp.""Bobby Drake." Both mutants answered. Standing next to them was a tall woman in her early twenties with multicolored hair. Locks of her hair were pale blue, dark purple, and pale pink, reaching just around her shoulders and straight flowing."How do you like my new hair boys?""It's beautiful." Both answered in unison. This made the woman laugh._How wonderful this truly is,_ she thought pleasantly.The woman tore off the rest of the Ray and Bobby's already ripped muscle shirts. Then she walked circles around them, admiring the muscular upper bodies."You two are hired, of course. I mean for the job, as my workers. It's almost my time to rule this city. With powerful mutants like you, I can turn Bayville into my own city. That mayor Kelly will succumb easily. But for now, I think I'll just enjoy the company, once Scott Summers gets back. Tell your friends boys, Lady Pheromone is willing to take all the X-men men, and make them mine."

=================================================================

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review. Questions and suggestions welcomed.


	3. Pheromone's Growing Army

Thanks to all those who reviewed!

Lady Farevay: Thanks! Rogue did check Ray out but she's still set on the Cajun. And the muscle thing isn't that big, it's just that it's that descritptive because that's what Lady Pheromone likes. She likes the way they look. It also shows that smost of the X-men aren't just powerful mutant, but that they are also physically strong and fit. The ripped T-shirt thing was just to make it more daring because skin showed, and there was a chance Rogue might accidentally bump Bobby or Ray. Although, to point it out, if Rogue were to touch one of the guys, she would snatch everything as usual, but Lady Pheromone would still have control over them. But if Rogue absorbed Lady Pheromone, then all the mens' control would turn to Rogue. And I don't think Lady Pheromone will capture the Prof, he's too strong. But Lady Pheromone can still control some of the older mutant men. And the whole guys vs. girls thing is hopefully interesting because, instead of girl power, it's more battle of the sexes, and a real mutant fight. And I'm glad you like the name of the mutant lady.

Purity Black: Jean is mad, you can tell in this chapter. There will be a few more mutants under Lady Pheromone in this chapter. Thanks for the review!

DemonRogue13: I'm glad you like the woman's codename. Thanks for the review!

====================================================================

> Jean Grey screamed as something grabbed onto to her, just before Scott's optic blast hit her. But suddenly the redhead found herself father back, and next to the X-van. She finally realized that Kurt had teleported her away.
> 
> "Thanks Kurt."Kurt nodded and then took off to aid Rogue.Jean quickly glanced down the street, and felt a little relief as she saw the X-van wheeling towards her. The telekinetic teen motioned to Kurt and Rogue to join her, as the fleeted toward the moving vehicle.The X-van swerved and braked. Jean watched as Logan, Kitty, Sam, Amara, Roberto, and Rahne all jumped out."Where's the Professor?!" Jean cried out to any of them."Back home." Logan answered gruffly, as he made his way toward Scott."Don't hurt him!" Jean called after Logan, but she didn't know if he would listen or not.As Scott started blasting the just arrived mutants, Jean quickly tried to contact his mind.**Scott! Scott can you here me? It's Jean. Something is controlling you! You have to fight it!****   
  
** But Scott's reply to Jean's telepathic message was an optic blast. Jean gasped and dove out of the way as the scarlet beam sent the X- van onto its side."I have to find the source." Jean mumbled to herself, planning on scanning the whole city for an unknown mutant.As she did, the telepathic redhead made sure to make the flipped X-van some sort of protect, hiding behind it as she focused on her telepathic searching.Finally, she found someone close by. But this mutant's thoughts were unable to me read by Jean. But she was near.Jean tried harder, and finally noted the Bayville docks as the location.Feeling as she needed a personal battle with whoever made Scott miss their date, Jean took off into the air without a word to anyone else.This was personal now.
> 
> ====================================================================  
  
It was quite along the docks. Only the sounds of waves crashing against the shore and the faded sounds of faraway cars were evident.
> 
> Jean landed on her feet, allowing her time to rest. There was a large warehouse in front of her, which gave her the incentive that it was a hiding place. If the mutant wasn't there, she'd simply check the rest of the docks. The mutant was still here, Jean could sense them.Quickly moving toward the large garage door, Jean lifted it ever so quietly with her TK. She raised just enough so she could duck in, and then let it down to the ground quietly.The tall redhead mutant turned her attention back to the inside of the warehouse, and gasped.The room was large, and the ceiling was high. There were catwalks and stairs scattered about. There were huge pillars of glowing light, a mix of purple and blue, giving the room and eerie glow. That glow, combined with the moonlight from the high windows cascaded around Jean.There were many piles of crates and boxes stacked up, and a few other things.Jean made her way to the middle of the room, where there was a desk and comfy chair. But as the telekinetic teen glanced beyond the desk, she gasped again. On a large purple table that stretched a good distance were bodies. As Jean moved toward the table, which was surrounded by piles of crates a few yards away, Jean's gaped.Along the table were all too familiar people.Bobby Drake was the closest. Next to him were Ray Crisp, then Lance Alvers, then Pietro Maximoff, and then John Allerdyce. Last was Remy LeBeau."What the hell happened here?" Jean gawked, staring at the "sleeping" mutants in front her. But then a whistling voice came to Jean's ear, just as she noticed some changes in the seven guys' appearances. The mutant teen dove behind some crates, and watched as a woman came into view.The first thing Jean noticed was the woman's hair, which was made up of different colors. But then she noticed a faint mist of purples and blues trailing the woman. As the mists became evident around the woman's hands, she began to touch each of the guys' cheeks, and cooed them."Wakey wakey my handsome mutant men. It's time we stop the rest of those X-men from hurting your buddy. And we need some more great guys. Then we can make Bayville ours. Actually, it would be mind. But you guys can all be apart of it of course."Jean already disliked this lady, and finally figured she was the mutant.Angry and jealous, Jean advanced on the lady from her hiding spot.But then she stopped, and started to lift an open crate with her TK. The telekinetic teen flipped it over, and trapped on the woman inside on the ground. The woman screamed as the crate touched ground and trapped her."Get me outta here!!" The woman screamed. Jean scoffed and moved toward the guys on the table.But now they were awake.Jean now realized how they had changed.Everyone's hairstyle were short and spiky, just like Scott's had been. And they were all wearing black jeans and different types of gray T-shirts. Some even had black jackets. They also had black gloves and black boots.But just as Jean found herself in awe, Ray suddenly fired a blast of electricity that shaved off the top of the crate. The woman suddenly flipped out, landing next to Jean.But before the woman even knew, the redhead mutant knocked her back with a wave of TK, sending her along the floor."Get her!!!" The woman screamed. Jean watched in horror as the mutant guys did just that, aiming their powers at her.Jean managed to dodge or block most of the attacks, but it wore her down considerably.An exploding card, courtesy of Gambit, suddenly knocked her back. She crashed through a pile of boxes, and slide along the floor.Jean stood up, brushing the hair out of her face, only to receive a punch to the face by the woman.The redhead mutant collapsed to the floor."Well missy, I've got a surprise in store for you." The woman stated. Jean quickly tried to telepathically call one of her friends, but the woman noticed it. Don't bother Red, my power of these men clouds up a disturbance of telepathic abilities. People might be able to talk to you, but you can't answer back. Quicksilver, get this girl in the back room and lock her up. Gambit, you wait in my office for me. The rest of you, go stop the rest of the X-men. And bring back some of your friends." The woman ordered, as she moved toward Remy.Jean tried to fight the woman, but then instantly she felt herself dragged away in super speed."Don't worry girl, I haven't forgot you. And you know what? I might even let you watch me take over this whole town. There are so many ways."And that was all Jean heard, before a heavy door smashed close in front of her, trapping her in a dark room."Let me out!!!" Jean screamed, but she knew it wouldn't work. The X-men would have to be ready, because this woman was more powerful than even Jean had thought.

=====================================================================

A/N: Please review.


	4. Pheromone Fight

**A/N: Well, it's been a long time since the last update. Sorry for the long wait. Also, this story is almost finished. One more chapter after this to go.**

**Shout outs:**

**DemonRogue13: Yep, Jean did lose, but she'll been fighting again soon.**

**Purity Black: The final battle of mutant guys vs. girls is in this chapter. You'll have to read on to find out how it plays out.**

**Marvelgrl: Yes, I do know that episode. And yes, this plot is similar, but there are differences. Both women want their men to do things for them, although Lady Pheromone has more personal reasons for her ways.**

**Rogue14: Thanks.**

**Lady Farevay: Glad you liked Jean's reaction, and the final battle with Lady Pheromone is in this chapter.**

**Uncanny R-Man: Thanks, and yes, she is an OC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution.**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

It seemed like hours before Jean finally summed up the courage to start screaming again. There was no response at her first wail, but she continued to pound on the door and call for help. She was already too weakened to try to break open the door, despite the fact that it would only take a medium size amount of telekinesis, which she was capable of doing. The fatigue and passing of time had caused her to grow restless, as well as unfocused and tired.

The thought of telepathy had occurred to her an hour ago, yet it seemed there was no one to contact to, unless they were all out of range or unable to be reached. Yet, Jean was sure her telepathy was strong enough, but alas, no one had answered her calls and no one was answering her screaming now. Sliding back against the wall, all she could think about was Scott.

Their relationship was pretty basic, without the twists and turns of love triangles and such, except when counting Taryn and Duncan. Scott and Jean had known each other for years, but it was only recently that they'd hooked up and actually became a couple. This often caused smart remarks from the others, but Jean was just so glad to be with Scott. It wasn't just because of his looks, although Jean did admit Scott worked out a lot, so she always snuck in a glance if he was shirtless. No, it wasn't just because of his muscles, nor was it entirely about how he was a strong leader and a smart guy. Their bond was what made Jean the happiest, how they always knew what the other was going through, thinking and feeling, or if they were in trouble. Scott knew Jean better than most, she was just glad to be his friend, and even more glad to be his girlfriend.

"Jean?"

The sudden voice made Jean jump as she was thrown out of her trance and back into what was really going, which happened to be the upper half of Kitty Pryde staring at her oddly. Once she fully phased through the door, she gave Jean a questioning glance. "How long have you been in here, Jean?"

"Too long," the redhead replied, standing up onto her two feet with Kitty's help. Clinging to her arm, the younger girl phased herself and Jean back through the door, where they joined several other mutants. Rogue, Storm, Jubilee, Magma, Wolfsbane, Boom Boom, Scarlet Witch, and Mystique all stood patiently as Jean looked around at them in awe.

"I'm just here to regain my team," blurted Mystique a little too quickly for her liking.

"We've _all _come to regain the men who have been persuaded by the woman calling herself Lady Pheromone." Added Storm, causing Jean to wonder how many of the male mutants had become entranced in the spell effect of the newest mutant menace.

"So, have all the men of the X-men and Brotherhood fallen under her control?" Jean asked reluctantly, as she looked at Storm.

"I'm afraid so, even Logan and Hank have succumbed to it. I'm sure she's using them for the more physical stuff, but she seems to prefer the younger men."

A sudden snort from Kitty caused Jean to turn around and look at the brunette with an odd glance. Kitty looked a little embarrassed, and mumbled, "I thought it was funny."

"Yes, well," Storm continued. "I fear this woman has reached out with her sources greatly. She's someone how taken control of Warren as well."

"And that makes," Rogue interrupted, counting on her fingers. "Ten includin' Remy, four from the Brotherhood, and then Warren makes fifteen men. There's only ten of us, girls, jus' in case y'all didn't notice our lack in numbers."

"We still have to try!" Jean encouraged quickly, raising her arms up for emphasis. "When you got here, was this place empty?"

The other girls nodded with confused looks, wondering what Jean was trying to get at with the question. The redhead quickly supplied them with the answer, as she moved toward a crate near her and picked up a flyer.

"I know where we need to go, girls."

The flyer read, "Vote for Kelly, keep schools safe, and track mutants."

The group of female mutants was already gone, flying or running, as they realized where Lady Pheromone was heading with her band of boys.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

The campaigning mayor's office was empty, leading Lady Pheromone to slam her fist down on the closest desk with a great deal of frustration. Then she instantly grabbed the closest man by the shoulders, jerked him towards her, and kissed him quickly. The closest man happened to be Bobby, who gave the older mutant a smug smile.

"There, much better," Lady Pheromone stated a little more calmly, smacking her lips once. "That was pretty good, Mr. Drake." Her voice dropped as she addressed him, while her fingers slid down his cheek, which then found their way into rubbing his chest. With a flirtatious smile, she moved away from the ice mutant, surveying her team carefully and inspecting their new uniforms. The two adults, Wolverine and Beast, simply wore plain black vests and pants, but Lady Pheromone had been a little more creative with the other guys. A few of them wore black muscle shirts with enlarged sleeve holes, while others wore midnight blue tight T-shirts and some wore dark gray and tight tank tops. All of them were clad in either blue or black baggy jeans as well, completing the quickly put together ensemble of clothes.

Lady Pheromone took a strode up to Scott Summers, who stood stoically and quiet, keep his posture straight and his gaze forward. A smile lit up on her face as she moved in close to him, eyeing the other mutant playfully. She stretched out her arms with a fake yawn, and then let them drop onto Scott's broad shoulders while she sighed deeply. Then her hands ventured into the large sleeve holes, snaking beneath his shirt and along his back, where she started to give him and awkward massage from the front. Oddly, she laughed suddenly, thinking about how jealous she must be making all these guys' girlfriends mad, since she got to play with them so easily. They listened to her, obeying without any argument while following her orders, thus providing her with what she wanted. All she had to do was just say it, and she could have her own message, or if she wanted, she could tell all the guys to fight against each other for her. Mostly though, she just demanded their affection, whether it be by calling her nice things or just listening to what she had to say. It was something Lady Pheromone had never experience, having been shunned by most men she'd met in her life. Even her brother had told her she had a bad way with men whenever she tried to get near them, always saying she was too bossy or too fast for their liking. And for once since she'd started her little pheromone game, she actually felt a little guilty, depriving these women of their caring men just because she had no luck with them.

"No, I don't care!" Lady Pheromone suddenly shouted, crying out a bit.

"What is it?" Scott asked with concern, totally melting any sadness or guilt that had started to creep on her. Her eyes lighted up and she hugged Scott greatly, squeezing her cheek against his pecks. Despite the fact that these men were being controlled and all, Lady Pheromone still felt a great deal of happiness, knowing that they all cared for her. Even if it was just a false truth, since she knew that their real feelings were geared toward the girls they truly cared about. Lady Pheromone rubbed her hand up and down Scott's bare arms, moving her fingers along his muscles as she started to drift off, laying her head against Scott's broad chest. Any trouble she had evaporated now that she had someone to lean on, and although she still felt like that little girl who had to force people to like her, her happiness still stayed clear.

"Hold me," she whispered suddenly, eyes closed and her mood calming. Scott wrapped his strong arms around her softly, embracing the woman he hardly knew. Lady Pheromone started to drift off in the warmth of his body, only to be awakened again by her guilt a second later. She sighed deeply, on the verge of crying again, this time with no easy way of stopping. With a soft sniffle, she took a hold of the bottom of Scott's shirt, and lifted it over his abs and off his chest, drawing her own face toward it. The tears poured out as she buried her head in the front of his shirt, crying because of all that she'd done and all that she could not have.

Once again, she was interrupted, this time by the farthest wall being blown inward and into chunks, by an unseen and powerful force. Watching with a sudden surprise, Lady Pheromone still clung to Scott Summers. The silhouette of a tall girl appeared against the shadows and little light in the room.

"That _my _man you're holding, Miss." The silhouette stated in a cold, harsh tone of authority. Jean Grey stepped into the room slowly, followed by nine other female mutants, all ready for a good fight. Even if it had to be against the men they either cared about or were apart of as a team.

Lady Pheromone separated from Scott, and started to move toward Jean, contemplating on whether or not to try to talk things out. After she was suddenly knocked backwards by telekinesis, her mind became made up.

"Get them!!!" She ordered in a scream, pointing at the rushing female mutants. The men under her control lashed out, combating against their friends, enemies, and lovers. They fought each other with blasts of electricity, waves of magma, sheets of ice, and time bombs, among other things. Those who could take to the air; Jean, Ororo, Warren, did just that, even though the aerial fight was much slower than on the ground. Most physical fighting was withheld, improvising with the strength of mutant abilities and powers.

Not wanting to stick around anymore, and actually wanting to be alone, Lady Pheromone rushed toward the back exit of the building.

Six feet, five feet, she was almost to the door. Something clinked against the floor loudly, catching her attention and causing her to slow in mid-step to find the source of the noise. Then a fold up chair bounced along the ground again and knocked her out from under feet. As she fell back onto the ground, Jean Grey slowly descended onto the ground, having escaped from the fight to follow Lady Pheromone.

Jean shook her head nonchalantly with a demeaning glare, as she stepped onto the floor and towered over the fallen Lady Pheromone. The older female mutant did not show any fear or sadness, concealing it behind an angry, disgusted façade. All she could do was envy the tall redheaded girl, remembering all the time people had compared someone like Jean Grey to herself, always with her being the lesser comparison. Despite how much she wanted to beat Jean around, she knew that the powerful telekinetic could easily take the upper hand with her more physical power. Besides, Lady Pheromone knew her power only worked on weak minded or lovesick males, but there were always exceptions to her powers. None of the mutant guys she'd controlled were weak minded or lovesick, yet they had all equally succumbed to her forced charm. Jean's gaze leveled her, causing Lady Pheromone to feel her guilt again, whether the telepath was forcing the emotion upon her or not.

Off to the side, Scott Summers noticed his leader was in trouble, and it was up to him to stop the threat in front of her, even if it was his girlfriend. A powerful optic blast blasted through his ruby visor, cascading through the room and hurtling towards Jean Grey's unsuspecting form. Lady Pheromone noticed it too, seconds before Jean, and knew the girl was surely going to be banged off her feet.

She knew she could not make up for her evil doings, stealing men from their women just to grant her own self pleasure and such. There was the usable excuse that it was all for domination over Bayville, but that was the weaker motive. The real reason had been to make up for all the lost and lack of men in her life, and with all the mutant males at her disposal, she'd thought it would make things considerably better. It had been fun at first, but it was all a lie since none of these men were hers or and none of them were likely to care at all for her.

So she leapt forward, slamming into Jean Grey with enough force to send her reeling backwards and out of harm's way. It was a noble act, as Lady Pheromone was rammed to the side by the powerful blast, sending her flying through the air.

As soon as she smashed into a vacant set of shelves cast off toward the side, her control over the male mutants of Bayville instantly crumbled, rendering them into a confused state. They all looked around blankly, receiving relieved and a little livid glances and glares.

Jean Grey was the only one who rushed after their fallen foe, not believing what had just happened. Buried under broken parts of the shelves, Lady Pheromone sat silently, crying out to her fullest.

She was no longer powerful, and she was now longer Lady Pheromone.

All she felt like was a lost, scared, and sad girl, and right now, she really wanted someone to be there for her.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**


	5. Date

**Shout outs:**

**DemonRogue13: Thanks, yes, poor Lady Pheromone.**

**Wen1: Here it is, the continuation and last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution**

**Final Chapter: _Date_**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**I'm tired of always having to watch you throw yourself down for them!**

**You know, maybe they'd like you more if you wouldn't try to go so fast.**

**Sorry, you can't come over now; the guys are over with me.**

**Girl, you've never had any luck men.**

**It's too bad you couldn't charm them. I hear that some women can.**

"No, leave me alone, I can't stop it! You're all wrong about me!"

Lady Pheromone lashed out at the voices in her dream, her eyes still closed and half awake, her hand brushing against something. The tips of her fingers brushed smooth skin, piquing her attention despite her dreamy state. She felt an arm, moving up it with soft touches. Whoever it was had strong arms; it was obvious as she moved up along it, feeling the fabric of a sleeve yet feeling powerful muscles through the thin material. Their skin was warm, as Lady Pheromone continued along the bare part of their arm, feeling a warming sensation. Her fingers crawled up the arm, resting on a strong shoulder, and then moving along someone's chest. Muscular pecs pressed against the front of the shirt; whoever it was, they were very fit, just like a man that she would want. Her hand continued down their chest, moving along the thin material of their shirt and pressing against their body, until a hand bigger than hers softly grasped her and placed her fingers against their cheek. She felt another warming, tingling sensation, as her fingers traced along someone's cheek, then hair, and then...shades?

"You awake or are you sleep feeling?"

Lady Pheromone's eyes shot open, Scott Summers immediately coming into view with Jean Grey coming up behind him. The men-controlling mutant blushed a shade of embarrassment, as she sheepishly looked away from the couple.

"I don't know what to say..." She whispered, the other two having to lean in to hear her. "I must go."

Lady Pheromone jumped up off the bed, instantly falling as he feet touched the floor. She fell into Scott's strong arms, taking in the warmth of his body. It felt great to being held like he held her, even if he wasn't hers.

"Take it easy...um..." Jean said softly, trying to address her.

"Emmeline, Emmeline Coldstone." She whispered her name softly, cling to Scott as he laid her back onto the bed. "I'm terribly sorry about the all the trouble I've caused. I guess bad stuff happens when you let your emotions cloud your better judgment. But why, why did you all help me after all that I've done?"

Jean smiled generously. "That's because we're the X-men, and just because you're our, _were_, our enemy, doesn't mean we'd leave you after you were hurt. But why did you push me out of the way when Scott fired?"

"I just knew it was the right thing to do. I really can't explain it all." Emmeline summed up, sighing after she did. Scott and Jean sat down on her bed, giving her friendly smiles.

Scott put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I don't approve of what you did, but I'm glad you stopped me from hurting Jean by saving her. That took a lot, and I think it shows who you really are."

Emmeline smiled at that, glad that instead of finding Mr. Right, she'd found very kind people. People so kind that even after she'd manipulated them for her own emotions, games, and feelings, that they were still considerate of her.

"Please, I need to make it up to you. You two were going to take I date, correct? Let me pay for a nice dinner for two at the nicest restaurant by the bay."

"Thank you, that'd be great!" Jean said gleefully, grinning wildly.

"Uh, could you do one more favor, it's just a small one. You see, Drake's been on my nerves lately, and..."

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"Jean, you coming, or am I going to have to break down your door?" Scott shouted through the door, knocking for the tenth time.

"I'm coming!" Jean shouted back, but not angrily. She rushed out so fats that she tripped on her own feet and stumbled into Scott. He caught her, and the two gazed into each other's eyes, Jean giving a sheepish grin. "Sorry, the excitement is making me a little clumsy."

As the two lovers passed by the rec room, Scott couldn't help but smirk at what he'd caused because of his favor. A myriad of wild and happy screams and shrieks escaped from the room, flowing like a deafening cacophony. Tabitha and Jubilee were the loudest, while Amara, Kitty, and Rahne couldn't help but laugh it up. Standing in the middle, dancing horribly was Bobby Drake stripping, much to the delight of the girls. Now in his boxers, he was dancing uncontrollably, almost knocking over a table and almost stepping on Jubilee. Tabitha had out a camera, shrieking as she captured each momentum with a flash. Scott and Jean sniggered as they passed, receiving a wink from Emmeline, who sat in the back of the room. Bobby continued to dance like there was nothing wrong, yet they were sure he'd never do it for them if he could choose not to. After another moment of basking in the hilarious scene, Scott and Jean continued down the hall.

They made it to Scott's car in the garage without any hassle from anyone, almost making clean getaway. If Kitty had seen them, things surely would have gotten complicated.

Scott revved the engine and clicked the garage door opener, leaning back in the driver's seat with a deep sigh. Jean sat patiently next to him, eager to find how the night would play out. She had her dreads, a night on the town could never be easy for mutants because of some people, but she as determined to make the best of it.

The ride to the restaurant was a quiet one, both teens a little unsure what to do or say. Jean constantly twisted her hair on her finger, demanding herself to say something.

"So, um, you look nice." She finally said, nodding at his outfit composed of red, tightly fitting muscle shirt, a loose white button shirt, and dark brown cargo pants.

"Thanks, you look great to, Jean." Scott replied quickly, taking a gaze of her dressed in a purple blouse and a black skirt. She blushed, but continued to twirl with her red locks gingerly.

Silence reigned over the rest of the ride, until they finally reached the restaurant within five minutes. Scott jumped out of his seat and rushed around the car to open Jean's door, even lending a hand to help her out.

" Thank you Prince Charming," she stated a little forcefully, but she really did like it. The two moved through the parking lot, their silence washing away as the sounds of the restaurant illuminated them. The first sign in the room said seat yourself, so the took a table for two at the back end of the room, right next to a large window overlooking the harbor. A waiter soon came up to them, menus in hand.

"Please, take your time in ordering, we have much to offer." He said, handing over the two menus and retreating back into the fray in the central area of the room.

"So um," Scott started uncomfortably. "Glad we cleaned up this mess." He finished, referring to the battle they'd preformed only a day ago, due to Emmeline's manipulation. "Listen Jean, if I did anything wrong or hurt you, please let me tell you that---"

"No, really Scott, it's okay," she interrupted. "I know that you were under someone else's control, so you don' have to apologize." Jean squeezed his shoulder softly, rubbing against the fabric of his button shirt. "Besides, you looked really nice in that outfit she had you wearing."

Scott smiled softly and chuckled, and then he looked back down at the menu, Jean doing the same.

The waiter came moments later, so they put in their orders, two cheeseburgers and two sodas, only to receive a slightly incredulous look from the waiter.

"Um, are you sure you don't want anything, um, instead?"

Scott and Jean shook their heads, so the waiter left their table to fulfill their orders.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

The rest of the night went well, there were no problems with anything, and Scott and Jean leaned back after their meal, stomachs full.

"That was great!" Jean remarked happily, sighing softly. "I'm stuffed."

"Yeah, it was good. But Emmeline said she rented a boat too, down at the docks nearby here. I got the keys right here, so what do ya say we make a quick escape. "

Jean nodded, and dropped the rest of the money Emmeline had given her on the table for a tip. Then the two exited the restaurant, taking slow steps due to their fullness.

It took only a few minutes to drive to the docks. As Jean stepped out of the car, before Scott could get to her door, she shivered.

"Here, take this, Jean." Scott stated, slipping off his button shirt and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Thanks, but aren't you cold?" She asked, noting that Scott's shirt left his arms bare, and that although it was tight fitting, the material was so thin that it probably didn't provide much warmth.

"Nope, I'm good just as long as you're all right."

Jean smiled, and moved close to Scott as he slipped his arm around her shoulders, walking with him towards the only docked boat. The large cabin covered most of the boat, with the lock on the door. Scott slipped the key into it, turning it once and prying it open. He pushed open the door, Jean next to him, and inhaled sharply. Jean gasped behind him, clutching his bare shoulder tightly.

Before them, the small little room was marvelous. Countless candles, shades of reds, purples, and greens, lined the room endlessly, giving it a brightened and enchanting look, as well as supplying a mixture of freshening scents in the air. A gathered bunch of rose petals draped along the king-size bed, and a very tiny chandelier hung from the low ceiling, dimly lit and giving off an even more mood evoking effect. The scene was alluring and mystifying, causing the two teens to forget to even move from the small doorway.

Scott took a gingerly step forwards, taking in the amazing scene. And much to Jean's surprised, slipped off his muscle shirt and jumped onto the rose petal covered bed.

"Come on Jean," he cooed, tossing some petals on his chest and head, smiling brightly.

"_Scott Summers_!! You have got to be kidding me!" Jean echoed wildly, hands on her hips and staring at him in disbelief. Scott gave a gloomy look.

"I know, this is so crazy. She really must have thought we were madly in love and looking for a romantic getaway."

Jean laughed at that. "Yeah, well, it sure is beautiful." Then she took a seat on the bed next to Scott. "I'm sure the Professor had no idea about this."

"Yeah, I'm sure he didn't," Scott replied, reaching for his muscle shirt slowly.

"No," Jean said softly, grabbing his arm. "Leave it off, you look good without it."

Scott smiled with a mixture of feelings, giving a small chuckle. "If you say so, Jean."

Jean scooted closer to him, wrapping her arms around his chest. "Hold me."

Scott did so, wrapping his strong arms around her, and letting her lay her head against his muscular chest, slowly weaving his fingers through her red locks.

They stayed like that, keeping quiet and simply enjoying each other's company.

Finally though, after about fifteen minutes, Scott looked down and found Jean asleep in his arms. So, he lifted her up in a cradling position, letting her head rest against his shoulder. Then he moved out of the cabin, but not before taking in one more look in awe. After locking the door and slipping the keys in his pocket, he started to walk towards his car, the shirt he'd retrieved hung over his other shoulder, Jean still wrapped up in his other shirt.

And as the date ended, slipping back into the car for the ride home, Scott couldn't help but smile broadly.

His first _real _date with Jean had gone good, no, better than great. Even though he was, still feeling bad from being so easily manipulated and having actually fought against his friends, that was the past. The ride back home was the present, and he hoped, really hoped, that Jean Grey would be _his_ future.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

A/N:** And so there it is, the last chapter. Thank yous go out to all those who read or read and reviewed this story! THANK YOU! Hopefully you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
